


You'll Still Be Standing Next To Me.

by CodyCarsonIsMyMom



Series: Let's Get These Teen Hearts Beating Faster [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Seriously I think this is mainly fluff, with a tad cranky Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyCarsonIsMyMom/pseuds/CodyCarsonIsMyMom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Louis is sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Still Be Standing Next To Me.

Harry woke at 5am to soft crying, in his half asleep state his first reaction was to reach over to Louis barely used side of the bed to pull him back. His eyes flew open finding the side cold and empty and the bathroom light on. "Louis, babe?" He called his voice deep and raspy lined with sleep. He heard a whine and the toilet flush as he opened the bathroom door, Louis was on the floor in front of the toilet, gripping into the porcelain tight enough his knuckles were white. 

Harry was quick to get a glass of water and heave his small mate into his lap trying to soothe his shaking form. Louis whimpered into Harry's chest, as he rubbed circles in his hip feeling the silky fabric of Louis 'lucky' panties. "This is the fifth time I've woken up to you puling your guys out. You're going to the doctor." Harry spoke pressing a kiss to the top of Louis head. "Hazza, I don't like the doctors." The fight wasn't in his voice, all the energy he had left was being used to sip his water. "Your going, Lou. But for now, it's back to bed." Louis just let out a sigh as he got carried back to their bedroom. As he fell back asleep he muttered a small "I'll go if I get sex later." He didn't wait for a reply clinging to Harry for the better part of the morning until Harry woke again, replacing his body with a pillow for Louis to latch onto.

Louis padded into the kitchen a half hour later in Harry's jumper, muttering a small "Morning." Before plopping in the closest seat, flinching at the contact of the cold surface on his bare thighs. Harry smiled, holding his phone between his head and shoulder as he put a plate of pancakes in front of Louis. He placed a kiss on Louis head before huffing over the fact he's still on hold with doctors office, they had been booking his appointment for 20 minutes. "Thank you, love." Louis whispered his gratitude. Harry watched as his mate managed to eat little by little, jumping when he was finally off hold. "Yes Mr. Styles, sorry for keeping you so long. The soonest we have Mr. Tomlinson is at 2." Harry forgave her immediately finding out she managed to get Louis an appointment so soon. "Thank you so much, we'll be there." And with that he was finally off the phone.

"Do I have to go, I'm feeling fine now." Louis begged, Harry sighed "Babe, what do I have to do so you stop trying to get out of this." Louis bit his lip, "I'll figure out something." That brought a smile back to Harry's face as he grabbed Louis small hand and began rubbing small circles into the back of his hand. "I'll be there no matter what." He promised finally pulling into the parking lot, Louis let out a deep breath "I love you." He looked up at his alpha for reassurance "I love you too, babe."

Louis was now antsy sitting on the table with a 'stupid hospital gown' on. The doctors had been running tests for the past 40 minutes, Louis was squeezing the hell out of Harry's hand all the worst was swimming in his imagination. "Everything is going to be fine, boobear." Harry spoke, getting Louis to loosen his grip "If that didn't make me feel better i would punch you for using that nickname." Louis tensed right back up as the doctor came back in the room, "I want to test one more thing while we wait for the latest run on your blood." Louis squeezed Harry's hand "O-okay."

Ten minutes later he was laying with the coldest fucking jelly on his stomach, complaints being muttered under his voice to Harry. Not to mention he really hasn't wanted to show off his stomach with his recent weight gain. "When was your last heat?" Again with these questions "Just over 2 months ago. I'm on supplements regulating me to 2 heats a year." Louis replied like a second nature. 

A sigh came out as the doctor started moving on with the ultra sound about 5 minutes later the doctor finally spoke again. "Well I can now say you are perfectly healthy!" Her voice overly cheery "What do you mean? I've been sick almost every morning this week." An irritated edge came to Louis voice. "Let her explain, babe." Harry tried as he brushed Louis hair "Sorry, it's already been a long day." A blush spread a long with a sheepish smile. "Well then, do you want me to cut right to the chase?" She stayed polite. "Please, I don't think I can wait much longer." Louis squeezed Harry's hand once more. "It's as simple as, you're pregnant! 12 weeks along to be exact." 

Harry's eyes went wide "Are you serious?!" Louis on the other hand was having an inner panic attack unable to read Harry, "Yes," she spoke as she turned the screen toward them pointing out there baby "coming along just fine." Louis tugged at Harry's hand "H-Harry.." His voice shook. Harry had the biggest smile "Lou can you believe it? Our own mini us!" His eyes were full of joy and love, but Louis swallowed "I-I'm scared, Haz." Tears pricked Louis eyes as Harry deflated "Can you give us a couple minutes?" The doctor nodded and was quickly out of the room. 

"Louis, what are you scared of?" Harry's voice was gentle, "That I'm going to mess up. I mess up almost everything." Louis reached out for more contact, a desperate look in his eyes. Harry pulled Louis up as he positioned himself between the thighs he's grown so familiar with. He cupped Louis face in his palms "We mess up together. I'm not letting you go. Okay?" He brushed his fingers over the sharp cheek bones. Louis leaned into the light touch, Harry kept captured him in a sweet chaste kiss. 

Within the next week every headline was around the lines of "The Lucky Omega Carrying Harry Styles Child" Louis giggled watching Harry in the new interviews talking about him. He would wait at home, rubbing the small bump if he didn't have a photo shoot. With this time alone he was still planning on the rain checked present for going to the doctors office. Harry on the other hands couldn't wait for Louis to hit term of always being horny, and in no way was he excited for that just because his rut was due around the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a filler but hang in there I plan smut in part 3 ;)


End file.
